The present invention relates to an inflatable curtain that is inflatable between a side structure of a vehicle and a vehicle occupant. In particular, the present invention relates to an assembly for connecting an inflatable curtain to a vehicle.
It is known to inflate an inflatable curtain to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision and/or a vehicle rollover. Such inflatable curtains are inflatable from the roof of the vehicle between a vehicle occupant and a side structure of the vehicle. The inflatable curtain is inflated from a deflated condition by inflation fluid directed from an inflator to the inflatable curtain through a fill tube.
Known inflatable curtains are stored in a folded, deflated condition in a housing. A support device such as a clamp or bracket is used to connect the fill tube and the inflatable curtain to the vehicle via fasteners. It is also known to provide a grab handle in a vehicle. Known grab handles are typically connected to the vehicle via fasteners.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle that has a side structure and a roof. The apparatus includes an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device that is inflatable away from the vehicle roof into a position between the side structure of the vehicle and the vehicle occupant. A fill tube has a portion located in the inflatable vehicle occupant protection device. The apparatus also includes at least one support device that has a portion that clamps around a portion of the fill tube. The apparatus further includes a grab handle that has at least one portion adapted to interconnect with the support device. A fastener is extendable through the support device to connect the grab handle, support device, fill tube and inflatable vehicle occupant protection device to the vehicle.